undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 24
Melissa stretched out on the infirmary bed. She had been awake for a few hours now. Tyler and Karen stood on the other end of the infirmary. Tyler walked over to Melissa. "Why the hell would you do that?" Tyler asks with a raised voice. He has an irritated look on his face. "Why wouldn't you people just let me die?" Melissa replies back. She's almost in tears now and she rubs her eyes. Tyler shoots her a look. "Because! Why would you give up on life so easily? We have this hotel, we're safe! We have a chance at a fresh new start. Mary and I looked after you when you first arrived at convenience store and this is what it leads to?" "and where is Mary now?" Melissa asks not daring to look Tyler in the eye. Tyler almost looses it. He tenses up for a minute but manages to keep his cool. "Can I go now?" Melissa asks irritated. "No, no. You better stay here for the night and rest up" Karen tells her. "Fine" Melissa mutters and turns over on her side and goes to sleep. Tyler and Karen walk outside of the infirmary. "So who's Mary?" Karen asks. "My ex. She died almost 4 months ago" "Oh ok" "But don't worry about her, it's me and you now" Tyler tells her. Karen smiles. "I'll catch you later tonight, got to make sure Melissa falls asleep first" "Sound's good to me". Tyler and Karen have been seeing each other for the few months that have passed. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam awoke the next morning. The first thing he noticed was Melanie was lying beside him. Naked. Last night came flooding back to him. He smiled. He stroked her hair and she began to stir. He kissed her on the cheek. "Morning" Melanie greeted cheerfully. "Good morning" Adam replied. The two began to get dressed. Melanie was cheerful, but then a grim look came over her face. Adam was immediately concerned as he grew to really care for Melanie. "Something wrong?" He asked. "About last night, I hope that wasn't a one time thing. I really like you Adam" Melanie replied voicing her concern. Adam smiled. "Of course not, I'm serious about us if you are" Melanie smiled back and they kissed. "Obviously" she replied. Adam put his arm around her. "Come'on let's get some breakfast" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam and Melanie walked into the dining room hand in hand. James noticed and raised an eyebrow. He walked over to Adam as he and Melanie seperated. "You and Melanie, huh?" ' '"Yeah" Adam replied grinning and scratching the back of his head. Morgan walked up to them. "Ready to talk about the gun training?" "Gun training?" James asked confused. "We'll tell everyone in a minute, take a seat" Adam replied. "Alright" ''' '''Adam and Melanie stood in front of the large dining room table as everyone began eating. "Attention everyone" Morgan called out. Everyone turned their heads to Adam and Morgan at the front. "Morgan and I decided that we should take up gun training. We didn't just go out on this hunt for guns for no reason. Everyone here you learn to take up arms and learn to defend themselves in case something bad happens, except for the kids unless their parents consent to it. We've already suffered devastating casualties to the group. We don't want that to happen again" "We'll be starting the gun training tomorrow afternoon to give ourselves time to prepare and because the funeral for Kevin and David is today. If you're not comfortable with a gun, please don't participate in the training. The last thing we need is an accident" Morgan finishes off. The group nods in understanding. Adam helps make breakfast. He makes bacon, eggs and hashbrowns for the group. Standard Protein. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The group stands outside by the gravestones made for Kevin and David. They have a moment in silence to mourn their losses. "Would anyone like to say anything?" Adam asks the group. Harold steps forward while scratching his stump. "David was a good friend. A selfless man. Always risking his life to go into the now dangerous world to get food and supplies. He deserved better" Harold stepped back. Alice cried on his shoulder. Morgan and Larry remained silent, mourning their friend and Karen had tears welling up in her eyes. Carley stepped forward. "Kevin was a good husband and father. He loved and cared for anyone. We'll all miss him a lot...sorry I can do this right now" Carley said with tears in her eyes. "It's ok Carley" Adam tells her. The group stood their in another moment of silence. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam walked back to his room later that night. Autumn appeared from her room and stopped him in the middle of the hallway. "So I saw you and Melanie this morning..." "Please Autumn, do we really have to talk about this" "Yes we do. I want to bring back together what we had. On the first night" "I don't. You left me in the dust before, remember?" Autumn sighed. "Let's start over" "No thanks, I've started over with Melanie already" With that Adam walked away. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam and Melanie lay in bed together later that night. Melanie snuggles closer to Adam. "I could get use to this" she says. "Me too, speaking of which I think you should move you're stuff over to this room" "Mmm...tomorrow, I'm tired" Adam agreed as he was tired as well. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Melissa' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Melissa' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Alice' *'Karen' *'Larry' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #25.' Category:Issues